Horse
: Horse: "I will not live my life in fear anymore, I am not afraid of you! You cannot live in my house anymore! You killed my best friend Obama, who saved me from that Gorilla... It's time for revenge." : — Horse's speech before his brawl with Clarence Horse, is the deuteragonist in the series Obama's Adventures. ''He is a Horse/Human hybrid, with a horse's head and a human's body. Horse's first owner was named Timothy Clarence who treated him badly. He then met Obama, who became his next owner who adventures with him and he protects Obama from enemies. Horse's enemies were Gorilla, Eugene, and Clarence. Horse acted very strange and ate food and brushed his teeth in a very weird fashion. History Timothy Clarence, a green bogan who owned Horse at first treated Horse very badly and didn't care when he was getting attacked by Gorilla. Horse describes his owner as getting treated "like poo". Horse then ran away from his owner into the distant lands, he was eating grass one day, when he was attacked by Gorilla. Obama, the hobo, ran over to help him. Obama defeated Gorilla in a brawl. Horse then left his loyalty all to Obama, he became his new owner. Obama and Horse faced Gorilla in another battle, defeating the gorilla and causing him serious injury. Obama and Horse stole Gorilla's house and lived in it for a while, whilst Gorilla was in hospital. The house they lived in now, was Gorilla's house, and it was haunted with a demon named Eugene. The demon terrorized Obama and Horse. The demon ended up killing Obama by snapping his neck. Horse then fell into depression and fear, he hid in a corner in the house rocking back and forth and having nightmares for a whole year, until he finally found his bravery and faced Eugene to defeat him once and for all. Obama rose back from the dead by unknown reasons and came back to being Horse's owner. Later, Horse and Obama were chilling out in a park until Gorilla, recovered from injuries, came back for revenge. Gorilla attacked them both and started a brawl. Gorilla ended up defeating them both, caused them some injuries. Months later, his previous owner, Clarence threatens Obama and tells him to give Horse back. Obama tells Horse that he needs to fight Clarence alone because Obama was injured. Gorilla, having reclaimed his house, confesses on joining Horse to fight against Clarence. They fight in one final battle, defeating Clarence. It is positive that Gorilla continued to fight Horse and Obama after that. Appearance Horse was a horse/human hybrid, with a horse's head and a human's body. He usually wore either a jumper, t-shirt, or just a bare chest. He never really wore shoes and always wore soccer shorts. Personality Horse was an extremely strange character, he acted very strangely. He danced a lot and got distracted very easily, especially when his favourite song, ''Giga Pudding is played. His hobbies included eating grass, in a weird fashion. He seemed to be extremely dumb and clumsy. He has shown to be extremely loyal to Obama and was greatly connected to him.Category:Obama's Adventures Category:Characters